The present invention relates to a vehicle door structure which has a substantially flush outer surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in a door weather strip of the vehicle door structure, which improves the aerodynamics of the vehicle.
A vehicle door structure is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Showa 59-60051. This publication discloses a fastener of a vehicle door structure for fastening door weather strips. The fastener includes a plurality of hooks on which the door weather strips are mounted.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Showa 51-57423, discloses a conventional door weather strip. This conventional door weather strip has an engagement portion and a contact portion. The engagement portion of the conventional weather strip is made of solid rubber, and the contact portion of the conventional weather strip is made of sponge rubber. However, this conventional weather strip is not positioned on the outside of a vehicle, and, therefore, does not improve the operating efficiency of the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
FIGS. 5 and 6 of this application show cross-sectional views of vehicle door structures which are previously developed by applicants and not known by others. These vehicle door structures include a fastener 30, a front door weather strip 10 and a rear door weather strip 20. When a front door glass 60 is displaced downwardly and is not in contact with the front door weather strip 10, an outer edge 151 of the front door weather strip 10 is in contact with a side surface 351 of the fastener 30 thereby creating a substantially flush outer surface, as shown in FIG. 5. However, since the weather strip 10 is made of flexible sponge rubber, when the front door glass 60 is displaced upwardly, and a rear edge 601 of the front door glass 60 is in contact with portion 15 of the front door weather strip 10, the outer edge 151 of the front door weather strip 10 is separated from the direction to apart from the side surface 351 of the fastener 30 as shown in FIG. 6. Thus, an outer recess 159 of a main bridge 157 is opened by a force which is caused by the front door glass 60. As a result, an opening 170 is defined between the outer edge 151 of the front door weather strip 10 and the side surface 351 of the fastener 30. This opening 170 deteracts from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. Furthermore, the opening 170 increases the resistance in air flow along a side surface of the vehicle. This reduces the operating efficiency of the vehicle and results in noise at a high speed.
Generally, conventional vehicle door structures, which have conventional door weather strips have a space defined between a door and a body side member of the vehicle. This space results in noise when the vehicle is driven at a high speed, and reduces operating efficiency.